


She's Delightful

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 10:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: You met Alfie Solomons in a pub.Just a short little piece written for a friend.





	She's Delightful

It’s not that Alfie fell in love with you the moment he saw you, not exactly. Rather, it was in the middle of your first conversation that he realized it. 

You were at a pub, having met some friends there to celebrate your best mate’s newly announced engagement. He was sat at the bar, not actually drinking, but observing all the patrons and ignoring the crowd of people who all seemed to gravitate toward him wanting to impress him.

You didn’t know him by sight, which is how you ended up talking with him accidentally. If you’d know he was the infamous Alfie Solomons, you’d likely never had opened your mouth in the first place. Turns out, he was happy to have not been immediately recognized.

He noticed you, staring at you intently as you made your third trip to the bar to order a drink for you and the bride-to-be. 

But it was actually _you_ who initiated the conversation.

“It’s not often I come to a place like this and find a man like _you_ sat at the bar without a drink,” you commented slyly. You didn’t flirt often, feeling awkward with the whole process, but the drinks had loosened your inhibitions and he genuinely perplexed you.

“And it’s not often a woman like _you_ flirts with _me_ in a place like _this_,” he replied with a coy smile.

You never made it back to the table with those drinks, choosing to stay at his side and drink them both yourself than return to the droll conversation about floral arrangements and linen tablecloths.

It was when you spilled the second drink, dribbling more than half of it down your too-posh dress that he really grew curious about you.

You talked for an hour without knowing his identity, the drinks helping you share more about your life than you usually would with a total stranger. But it was more than the drinks that made you spill your life story. Something about him made you feel warm. Warm and safe.

“So which one is getting married?” he asked as you wiped the drink from the imported silk. You laughed, not caring one bit that it was likely ruined. 

It was when you declared, “Marriage is for women who don’t understand men” that he knew you were different and fell head over heels. 

“Speak from experience, do ya, love?”

“Actually I do,” you responded, too deep in to hold back. “I was engaged once, when I was young and dumb. But turns out he only wanted a wife he could manipulate and fuck, and not an actual partner in life.”

By the end of the conversation, he’d introduced himself and asked you on a proper date. You agreed, and he made of a show of kissing your hand and softly bowing to you as he made his way out of the pub.

You stayed at the bar, unable to move, in shock that you’d just agreed to a date with Alfie Solomons–King of Camden Town.

Although he wouldn’t confess it until much later, after you’d been married for a a few years and given him a beautiful baby boy, he’d dreamed of you that first night. Of romancing you in a grand gesture of rose petals strewn about his ornate bedroom. Of laying you down on his plush bed and making love to you. Of kissing every inch of skin. Of laying claim to every part of you. 

You walked into the bedroom you now shared and found him with a grin that stretched across his entire face. 

“What are you thinking of, love?” you asked as you planted a loving kiss on the top of his head where he sat in the over-sized chair by the fireplace.

“Just you, my pet,” he said, leaning into you.

“Oh yeah, your boring old wife?” you teased.

“No, of this,” he said, raising from the chair, not letting his bad leg stop him from scooping you up in his arms, and throwing you to the bed. Both of you laughed as he climbed on top of you, wanting to show you, for the millionth time how much he loved you.


End file.
